Pop star crush
by White-Shinigami
Summary: Ryou Bakura. Major Japanese Popstar!   Marik Izmar. Major Ryou Fan!  What will happen? Should I continue this old fic


Me: In my defense I started this almost a year ago. So please be kind. I did edit alot of it.

Disclaimer: I own no Yu-Gi-Oh, but do own any OC used and I own Spice & Ice.(it will show up in 'In a Skirt')

* * *

><p>Most of the students were already in their seats andor at school. It was about 8:50am.

"Marik, I got you the new issue of "Rising Stars"." The tall, albino male handed the magazine to smaller, tan Egyptian with the huge hair.

"Thanks!" He grinned.

"My money?" Bakura Growled as he held out his hand.

"Here, Bakura…" Marik growled back handing him ten dollars. Both boys were in high school, class 3-C. Bakura was eighteen and Marik was seventeen.

Marik quickly flipped though the magazine, looking for pictures of his favorite singing star. The very Lovely...

"Ryou Bakura!" Marik squealed like a little school girl.

"Aye Gay-ass Fagot, get a hold of yourself. " Bakura snapped. Ryou Bakura was the biggest male star out there. He was obviously gay, and sang like a girl. He had Long, white hair, and creamy milk-brown eyes. He was very skinny, and had perfect white skin.

"Why do you get all lovely-dovey over my baby brother?" Bakura snapped.

"You get like that with my brother, Malik…" Marik snapped back. The two took a moment to glared at each other.

"Here" Bakura handed him a ticket to a club called 'Spice & Ice'. Marik looked at him confused.

"My brother is gonna be there tonight." After Bakura had said that, Marik's face light up with delight.

"Thank you!" He screamed tackling the fellow teen onto the ground causing attention. Murmurs and whispers could be heard all over the class room.

"It's time to get off my Property!" Marik heard a familiar voice hissed. He turned to see his twin looking down at him angrily. Malik look almost exactly like Marik, but with tame hair. Bakura pushed Marik off himself and stood up.

"Hey babe." He patted Malik's ass and sat back down. Malik pouted and took his seat.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the teacher came in and started his lesson. After school everyone was rushing out of the classrooms. Marik could see his brother clinging to Bakura for dear life.<p>

'_Wussy brother, and he calls himself a man!'_ Marik thought.

* * *

><p>He sighed and headed home. He knew his brother was going to Bakura's apartment for god knows what. Today that didn't bother him; he was going to meet Ryou Bakura, <em>The<em> Ryou Bakura. The sweet albino ass who turned him gay! That was big for him! He got home and began to get ready. He showered, dried and brushed his hair, put on very sexy clothes. A lavender stomach showing tank top, very tight black leather pants. They left nothing to the imagination

"There." He smiled. He ate and watched some TV to pass the time. He watched some movies, and ate some instant ramen. Then, before he knew it, it was 8:30pm.

* * *

><p>"Its time to go!" He yelled jumping in delight. He grabbed his car keys and ran to his car. He could barely contain his excitement. He arrived at the famous club "Spice and Ice". The club was shaped like a cylinder whose top was cut slanted. It was a red building. The sign said "Spice and Ice" in cursive letters. It was very crowded but no one was getting in.<p>

"Marik!" Bakura called out and ran over to the car, followed by Malik.

"Come on Lets go in." Bakura panted. Marik nodded and got out.

"Let's go!" He pointed at the entrance and they ran over.

"You have your tickets?" The man asked. Each teen showed his ticket and walked in. The music was loud and people were jumping up and down to the beat of the music. Bakura pointed at a door that said "V.I.P" in cursive letters. The twins nodded and followed the Albino. Bakura opened the door and there he was. Ryou had his hair in pigtails. He was wearing a black leather, zip-up vest, and small Shorty-shorts.

"Big Brother!" Ryou squealed as he tackled Bakura to the ground. Marik was in shock, he could feel his face heat up.

"Ryou, I want you to meet someone." Bakura Pointed at Malik and then Marik.

"Hi, I'm Ryou Bakura!" Ryou smiled cutely.

"I've meet you," he pointed at Malik.

"But not you!" he squealed, pointing at Marik.

"You must be Marik." He smiled calming down.

Bakura pushed ryou off himself and got up. Ryou landed on ass.

"Bakura!' Marik hissed.

"Don't be so mean to your little brother." He helped Ryou up and helped him dust off.

"It's Okay, Marik." Ryou smiled.

"I'm use to Big Brothers 'Tough Love'."

Marik was in love. His voice was so much sweeter in person then of TV he could just Die.

"Want to go sit?" Ryou asked. He turned to his brother.

'Nah, Me and Malik are gonna go dance." He grabbed Malik and left the small room.

'Do you, Marik?' Ryou asked. The taller nodded fastly and followed the smaller over to a table where he gasped.

Yami Sennen and Yugi Moto were sitting there. Yugi was the top movie Actor of the century. He was in all the best movies.

Yami on the other hand could dance. and I mean _dance. _He could out dance anybody.

'Hi Yami, Hi yugi' Ryou smiled and waved.

'Hi Ry-Ry!' They said in together.

'So~' Yugi said in a sing-song voice.

'Who's your friends?'

Ryou blushed ever so lightly.

'This is Marik, Malik's brother.' He explained. They waved and smiled.

'I'm Yugi and This is my boyfriend, Yami!' Yugi smiled. Yami shook Mariks hand and grinned.

Marik smiled and chuckled.

'It's great to meet you.' Marik grinned running his hand through his wild blond hair.

'Like wise!' yugi smiled. Yami sipped his drink to clear his throat.

'So how long have you two been together?' he asked refering to Marik and Ryou.

'W-were not!' Ryou squeaked blushing bright red. Marik couldn't help but smile.

'We just meet like five minutes ago.' he chuckled.

'But I think id like to see more of you.' Marik smiled. Ryou blushed and smiled back.

'Fine by me'


End file.
